vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson Origin: The Amazing World of Gumball Gender: '''Male '''Age: 12 Classification: Anthropomorphic cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-Godly, reformed from being eaten out of existence and having his entire body blown off by a fan), 4th Wall Awareness, Spatial Manipulation (Seen here), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Summoning with the Phone, Imagination Empowerment, Energy Manipulation (seen here), Video Game Materialization with the Console, Limited Shapeshifting (Partial Conversion since Gumball once stretched his arm to reach an airplane, extended his tail, and made his body stronger with muscle supplements; Partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin looked like Richard in "The Kids" and became temporary older in "The Finale"), Can stop himself from aging, Can survive without his brain in his body, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Time Travel, Teleportation, Immersion, Mind Manipulation (Seen here), Probability Manipulation (With the Helmet), Empathic Manipulation (Utilized love-inducing arrows in The Matchmaker), Limited Technology Manipulation (made a cash register say "Please do it, Larry"), Body Control and Elasticity (Can easily stretch his ears and limbs), Fusionism (By merging with Darwin), Death Manipulation (With his glare), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause people to spontaneously explode), Self-Matter Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (Can modify his DNA), Flight (With Witch Broom), Ghost Transformation (With Potion, which grants Non-Physical Interaction, Levitation, Telepathy, Intangibility, Invisibility, and Possession), Some resistance to Sound Manipulation (Survived Darwin’s ear-shattering yell, although he did complain about his ears hurting afterward), Possession (Fought off Carrie trying to possess him, although he did greatly struggle with this), and Time Stop (Has shown multiple times to be unaffected by this) Attack Potency: Building level (Can trade blows with those who can harm him, such as Darwin Watterson. Capable of trading blows with Rob, who's able to withstand a gigantic explosion before falling from extreme heights. Accidentally cracked Penny's shell, which was undamaged by lightning) Speed: At least Superhuman '(Can keep up with speeding cars) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown. Varies a lot Durability: Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed Elmore Junior High. Can take lightning bolts and building-sized explosions. Was hit by a laser that destroyed a house. Survived being launched into outer space and withstood the ensuing fall. Can take a hit from Nicole) Stamina: Varies from average human to superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 'None *'Optional Equipment: The Helmet, The Magic Notebook, Ghost Potion, The Phone, The Console, love arrows, Witch Broom Intelligence: Surprisingly above average (Although he isn't remarkable in terms of academics, he is imaginative and very creative. He is good at thinking strategically and laying out plans. When he got a job at Joyful Burger, he worked his way up to become the CEO of the entire company, sold his shares and retired as a multi-billionaire; all in just one day. Can play the banjo. However, he was completely unaware what the word 'procrastinator' meant, he continuously acts naive and egotistical, he ignored his family's clear warnings that they were being watched by cameras in The Safety, and he usually makes bad grades in school) Weaknesses: He is naive and is prone to making ignorant decisions. He lacks combat experience. Is highly afraid of water and can't swim. Tends to be cowardly, and to some extent, rather cocky. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's profile (Deku had access to all percentages of One for All) Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Nicole's profile Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Homer's profile (Speed was equal, both were bloodlusted, Homer had full arsenal) Chowder (Chowder) Chowder's profile (Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Dexter's profile (Both were bloodlusted and fully equipped) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Cats Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Age Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users